This invention relates to storage devices for magnetic media and, more particularly, to a compact disc (CD) package, including a telescoping CD holder and foldable cover for the holder, which serves to deter theft at the retail level and protectively stores the CD when not in use.
Since the currently popular music CD's are susceptible to scratching, smudging and other signal eroding damage, they are preferably protected in a storage device when not being used in a CD player. The predominantly used storage device for the CD is the "jewel box" which includes clear front and back panels and an opaque compact disc holder which snap-fits into the back package panel. The front and back panels of the jewel box are normally hingedly connected along one edge to pivot open like a book.
Conventionally, the closed jewel box, with CD inside, has been placed in a pre-formed cardboard "long box" or "tuck box" (about 6.times.12 inches), to maximize graphics and prevent theft at the retail level. Once purchased, the long box is discarded and the jewel box only is used for storing the CD when not in use.
This conventional CD package, including the jewel box and cardboard long box, has been criticized by environmental groups because of its use of a non-biodegradable material (i.e., plastic) in great quantities due to the sheer volume of CD's being sold, and of a valuable resource (i.e., cardboard/paperboard) in great quantities due to the oversized nature of the packaging relative to the jewel box. See Wall Street Journal, Jul. 25, 1991, page 31, "Music Firms Try Out `Green` CD Boxes"; New York Times, Feb. 28, 1992, Front Page and page D5, "Smaller CD Boxes Promised Amid Clamor About Waste"; and Wall Street Journal, Feb. 28, 1992, pages B-1, B-2, "CD Marketers Will Eliminate Paper Packaging."
There have been attempts to modify this conventional CD packaging. One example is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,812, wherein, in an unassembled state, a rectangular paperboard sheet is divided into two rows of three sections, each section with foldlines therebetween. During assembly, the sections of the first row are folded over along a central, longitudinal fold line on top of the second row and glued down. After the folding operation is completed, a one-piece CD holder is glued to an end section. The remaining sections are folded over the CD holder. Finally, the folded package is inserted into a cardboard long box and shrink wrapped. Although plastic consumption is reduced, since the jewel box front plastic panel is eliminated, more cardboard is used, since both the retained foldable cardboard cover and the disposable long box are still used.
In a joint venture between the Assignee herein and Ivy Hill Records (hereinafter "Ivy Hill"), a CD package was developed which seeks to improve upon the package described in the above-cited U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,812. It is believed Ivy Hill has filed a U.S. patent application for this CD package.
The Ivy Hill CD package uses a CD holder including tray adapted to releasably receive the CD, and a base in telescopic relationship with the tray. Either the tray or the base is glued to a section of a foldable cardboard cover. A plastic end cap is glued to one end of the cover to connect to the holder. The holder is convertible from a retail configuration, wherein the base and tray are slid apart, with the cardboard cover extending therearound to form a long box, to a storage configuration, wherein the base and tray are slid together, one substantially inside the other, with the cardboard cover folded therearound and the end cap engaged.
In this CD package, biased side locks protrude from rails on the sides of the base and engage apertures formed in the sides of the tray to lock the base and tray in the telescoped and non-telescoped positions, respectively. By making the side locks a part of the rails upon which the base slides relative to the tray, the base has a tendency to be unstable or wobble, and the base could camber in the slid-apart position. Moreover, releasing the side locks is sometimes difficult
Also, the trays and caps of this design are not capable of nesting, which frustrates automated assembly, shipping and storage.
Further, although this design uses a transparent window on the cap, the window is merely co-injection molded into the end cap. This requires a special mold having careful tolerances.
Moreover, where it is desired to remove the cap from engagement with the tray, the user places a thumb and middle finger on the side walls of the cap. Unfortunately, this causes the side walls to press against the sides of the tray, which creates friction or binding which makes opening the cap harder.
Finally, the glue for affixing the CD holder to the cover escapes from between the planar surfaces of the CD holder and cap when pressed together, causing an unsightly package.
The present invention is an improvement upon the Ivy Hill CD package.